


Arianna's If

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, IF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: Summary: Inspirited by the song “If” from Diana: Princess of Wales
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, King Frederic of Corona(Disney)/Original Character(s), Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Arianna's If

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song

I offer my goodbyes

Without compromise

Arianna shoved her clothes in a bag

A princess moving on

She picked up the bag and walked out of her room 

Beyond the palace staffs

Maids waved as she passed them by

Beyond the photographs

Arianna looked at a picture of Rapunzel, Frederic, Eugene and her 

A fairy tale come and gone

Arianna closed a book on a nearby table 

All I shall do again 

Arianna walked away, smiling 

Stand in a queue again

Arianna walked to the throne room and stopped 

Here's to not making news

Rapunzel walked over to Arianna 

A mother full of pride

Arianna hugged her 

Her prince is by her side

Frederic took her hand 

Her life finally hers to choose

Frederic and Rapunzel released her 

And I choose happiness

Arianna turned around and smiled 

I choose a fresh new start

Arianna ran out of the throne room 

I choose whatever lies ahead

She ran outside

If I can carry on

Arianna ran to the orphanage 

(If) Stay calm and simply breathe

She stopped and caught her breath 

If I devote my soul

She looked in the window 

(If) To every child in need

She looked at two babies wrapped in a pink blanket 

(If) The Queen bestows her grace

Rapunzel placed a tiara on Arianna's head in the throne room 

And places me in charge

Rapunzel curisied to Arianna 

To represent the crown

Rapunzel stepped aside 

(If) Ambassador at large

Arianna smiled 

(If) I'll be their Sundrop flower 

Frederic and Eugene smiled 

(If) Their pride is shining on

Arianna smiled back 

(If) And I'll light the world

Arianna looked at her people 

I'll light the world

Arianna's eyes turned gold

But how does one begin

Arianna walked into her bedroom 

To shed her royal skin

She took her dress off 

Be better than before

She put on a purple shirt 

She discards her past 

She threw her dress in her closet 

All that she’s amassed

She walked out of her room

Set free she’ll do even more

Arianna ran downstairs. 

I choose happiness

Arianna hugged Rapunzel and Eugene 

I choose a fresh new start

She kissed Frederic 

I choose whatever lies ahead

She ran outside 

(If) I’ll have another child

Arianna ran to the orphanage 

(If) An answer to my prayers

She stepped inside 

(If) Perhaps a baby girl

A lady handed her the baby girl 

(If) Or better yet a pair

The lady handed her the baby's sister 

(If) If Charles steps aside

Frederic put a blanket on her as she laid up in bed holding the twins 

(If) And lets my William reign

Rapunzel ran into her parents’ room and gently took a baby from her arms 

(If) Then all the suffering

Pregnant Arianna laid in bed, crying out in pain 

(If) Will not have been in vain

Frederic squeezed her hand and prayed 

My future’s my design

Arianna sat down at her desk and open her journal 

My story’s finally mine

She began to write 

And I’ll light the world

Arianna, Frederic, Rapunzel, Eugene and the ten year old twins stood together 

I’ll light the world 

Arianna smiled 


End file.
